


Two Worlds Collided

by AngelwingsandDemonthings



Series: The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit Sanders is a Good Friend, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship, Good Deceit Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan Doesn't Know Anything About Football, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Remus being sort of inappropriate, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings
Summary: Logan is entirely and utterly baffled by his roommate. He's loud, he's chaotic, and he's rather inappropriate at times. He also insists on walking Logan to class every. day. It's confusing; and if there's one thing Logan is not an expert at- it's being confused.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Eventual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders - Relationship
Series: The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656019
Comments: 23
Kudos: 117





	Two Worlds Collided

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! Here's the next installment, I really hope you like it. Sorry it took so long, everything going on right now took a good chunk of my focus away, but I'm back!
> 
> The title of this work is from the song "Never Tear Us Apart" by Inxs
> 
> Am I naming all these works after songs I love so maybe people will listen? Yes. Will I stop? "Angela" by the Lumineers is a good song. :)

"How did you break your arm?” Logan asked, turning to the boy beside him. He’d wondered for days now- ever since he’d gotten used to his unusual roommate. Last weekend Remus had met Virgil and Patton and the rest of them. They’d seemed taken aback by his enthusiastic personality, but only for a moment. Logan assumed this was due to Roman’s myriad of stories about his brother.

Remus glanced over, an amused glint in his eyes at Logan’s query.

Then again, Remus always had that amused, slightly maniac glint in his eyes no matter what the topic of discussion was. 

Not slowing his pace, the slightly shorter boy giggled, hiking Logan’s book bag more securely onto his shoulder. “Flying” he answered.

Logan frowned. _Surely_ Remus didn’t actually jump off- “Umm. Why?”

Remus shrugged. “I felt like it, Lolo!” he snickered. “We have a high-ish roof and there was a pile of leaves it’s _fineee_ ”

“Don’t call me Lolo” Logan said wearily.

Remus grinned.

“And it was not _fine,_ you have a fractured arm.”

“Not stopping me, is it?” Remus crowed, skipping in a circle around Logan. He re-took his place at Logan’s side just long enough to swipe Logan’s binder from under his arm and take off like a shot down the sidewalk.

Logan tried not to smile, and by all accounts failed miserably. For some reason, every day, Remus had insisted on walking Logan to his first class- astronomy. Well, mostly. He always took off around halfway there, grabbing Logan’s binder and book bag from him if he wasn’t already carrying it.

For Logan’s back and screaming feet, this was a welcome arrangement. For all logic involved it was extremely confusing.

Logan shook his head, and, like every day for the last week, decided to ignore it.

Logan’s new roommate was in exactly one of his classes- history. A class Logan found riveting enough but was apparently a great burden to Remus. He was more often than not doodling in his notebook or airdropping Logan extremely cursed (he’d learnt that term from Virgil) pictures in the middle of class.

Logan wondered, appalled, what it was like to be someone who could treat their education- and consequent future- with such an air of indifference. If you weren’t adept or at the very least average at everything, who would think you of any use?

Sure, the times Logan would glance over at Remus in class- often to glare at him over the latest airdropped picture, he did seem slightly less relaxed than Logan was. But hard work was what Logan was good at. Being smart was what he was good at- and he needed to maintain that.

Logan pushed his glasses further up the narrow bridge of his nose, rounding the corner of a moss-etched building to the door of his astronomy lecture hall.

Remus was standing beside the door, his back leaned against the stone. A small bit of mud was splattered across the bridge of his nose and Logan huffed in confusion. How had he gotten mud on his face? Logan had seen him just five minutes ago. And, as rare as it was, there was currently no mud around.

Today, the sun was actually shining, squeezing itself weakly through the thin film of off-white clouds that never really seemed to go away, and pouring down onto Woodcreek like sand through a sieve. It hadn’t rained in two whole days.

“Hiya” Remus chirped, holding Logan’s book bag out to him. Logan took it, nodding his thanks. Remus then shoved Logan’s open binder at him, the blank page covered in doodles of-

Logan yelped, dropping the binder. It clattered to the sidewalk, and Logan swung his book bag at Remus. The other boy leaned out of the way almost gracefully. “Why would you draw-“ Logan began, only to cut himself off, his face burning.

Remus was laughing. “What, dicks?” he finished for him, with absolutely no hint of pause whatsoever.

Logan squeaked. “Is this what you were doing for _five minutes_? Doodling…phalluses in my academic notebook like some sort of- of absolute _heathen_?” 

Throughout his tirade Remus seemed to have been making an effort to keep his face straight. He broke the minute Logan threw out the last word, doubling over and laughing his shrieky laugh that was already so familiar to Logan though he had only spent a week in Remus’s company.

“ _Heathen_?” Remus repeated, his tone delighted.

“ _What?”_ Logan demanded.

Remus scrunched up his nose, giggling again. “You’re adorable!” he said, his tone teasing. “Who calls anyone a heathen anymore? I love it!”

Logan snatched his binder from the sidewalk. Thankfully, he’d already been blushing when Remus had decided to say _that_ so he likely hadn’t noticed Logan had flushed anew at his latest words.

“Picking on Logan, Re?” a distant voice called.

Logan glanced around, seeking the source of the familiar voice. Virgil and Roman, the latter of which was wearing yet another tank top, (was that the only article of clothing he owned? At least he was somewhat justified today) were walking down the sidewalk toward them. Roman had an arm slung around his brother’s shoulders and Virgil had his hands in his hoodie pockets.

“Hey Lo” Virgil said. Smiling as he and Roman walked up to him and Remus.

“Hello” Logan said, nodding back at him and Roman. “What are you doing here? I wasn’t aware either of you had a class at this time.”

“Nah we don’t” Roman said.

Logan, confused, opened his mouth to further inquire on their presence before a flash of green and black shot past him, ruffling the pages of his notebook.

Remus crashed into Roman, taking his brother down with a thump. Unfortunately, because he still had an arm around Virgil, Logan’s brother went down as well, yelping.

Roman twisted around, untangling himself from Virgil and hooking an arm around Remus’s neck; holding him in place while he violently ruffled his hair.

Logan watched, equal parts amused and concerned as Remus and Roman wrestled on the ground. They reminded him of puppies. Or perhaps lion cubs would be more accurate.

Virgil crawled away from the mass of flailing limbs, flushed and laughing. He stood up, brushing off his ripped jeans.

Logan walked up to him. “So what were you and Roman here for?” he asked.

Virgil tore his eyes away from the scuffle, still smiling. “Oh, I was just kind of having a hard time. I have a really big test tomorrow and I was studying and I didn’t feel ready so I started freaking out.” He said, his voice growing softer. “It was probably stupid”

Logan sighed. “Falsehood.” He reached out, slipping his hand into his brother’s and squeezing. “How bad?”

Virgil scrunched his nose. “Maybe a…three? Anyway, I was studying with Roman when it happened and he calmed me down and said we should go on a walk because that might help”

Logan nodded. “Yes that’s correct. Physical activity is a good way to overcome nervous or anxious feelings.” He glanced over at Virgil; his tone balanced. “And the arm thing?”

Virgil looked away, training his gaze on Roman and Remus’s “fight” which was slowly but surely petering out as the participants tired. “Physical contact helps me. And Roman is my best friend, he was offering support.”

Logan furrowed his brow, confused. “So you and Roman are not romantically involved?” He’d been so certain.

Virgil turned to him; his face scrunched in an unreadable expression. “ _What_?”

Logan shrugged. He had no defense.

Virgil chuckled. “Hey Ro!” he called. “Logan thought you were my boyfriend!”

“What?” Roman yelped, in an almost identical tone of voice to the one Virgil had used earlier. He curled up, laughing. “Ah man _, this_ Count _Drat_ -ula here? I could do so much better.” He teased, grinning at Virgil.

Virgil stifled a smile and shrugged off his jacket, swinging it at Roman. “You’d be _lucky_ to get me _-“_

Roman caught the end of the jacket and tugged, falling backward as Virgil fell forward, cursing. Roman snatched the jacket away, throwing it on and zipping it up. “Maybe I should keep this. Since you tried to _kill_ me with it.”

Virgil shoved at him, though Logan was certain he was blushing at least a little. “Maybe I wouldn’t want it back anyway, you _jock_. Your sweat is all over it now.”

“Oh get a room” Remus whined from where he was sprawled, spread eagle on the ground, breathing heavily.

Roman kicked out at him, and Remus dodged easily.

Logan shook his head. “I’m going to class.” He said, unable to keep a fond smile from his face as he looked at this group of people who had, one way or another, all ended up on the ground.

Remus shot up in such a display of energy, Logan wondered if he had been merely faking his fatigue. “I’ll get your notebook!”

“Why do you insist on-“ Logan began, only to cut off as Remus shoved his notebook into his arms.

“Piggy-back ride?” he offered, deadpan.

Despite his very best efforts, Logan blushed a little. “I- what? No”

Remus shrugged. “Your loss.” He grinned, so sudden and wild Logan almost took a step back. He reached behind his ear and pulled out a pen Logan hadn’t even realized was there. Figures- Remus’s hair was such a wild mess it was easily capable of concealing a pen.

Logan wondered what he was getting a pen for.

The next minute, Remus grabbed Logan’s hand and Logan’s question died on his lips, shriveling up like a leaf. His heart, infuriatingly, fluttered.

He was so distracted by the fact that Remus had grabbed his hand he didn’t realize he was doodling something on the back of Logan’s wrist until the other boy was already done- capping the pen- a green, gel one- and blowing softly on the glittery ink.

Logan stared, still. The gentle, careful touch seemed so out of the ordinary for the hurricane of a boy beside him, he wasn’t sure how to react.

Remus released his hand, tucking the pen back behind his ear and smiling softly at Logan through brown curls of hair- fallen over his eyes in the midst of his struggle with Roman. Logan swallowed, finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from Remus’s almost fluorescent green ones. Clearing his throat, he dropped his eyes to his wrist- searching wildly for an explanation to his flustered state of mind- only to yelp, jumping backward.

“ _Remus_!” he shrieked, face burning. The strange hold on time had disappeared. “I- did you really just- I cannot show up to class with a- _dick-_ drawn on me.”

Remus, who had already been laughing fit to burst, wheezed even harder as Logan yelled.

Logan huffed, swinging his backpack at him. Which Remus dodged. Easily.

“Remus I’m-“ he began, seriously.

“Relax, relax. I’ll fix it.” Remus said, rolling his eyes and digging in his pocket. He pulled out a lipstick tube- in almost the exact, glittery shade of the phallus currently adorning Logan’s wrist- and began to apply it.

Logan blinked. “Is this really the time to-“

Remus, as sudden and unexpected as the first time, grabbed Logan’s hand. Pulling him closer, he pressed a slow, gentle kiss to the top of Logan’s wrist, exactly over the doodle.

Logan’s mind went a little blank. He pulled back, almost automatically, and stared at his wrist. There was now a green, lipstick, kiss mark pressed to his skin, covering the inappropriate doodle.

In truth, Logan wasn’t sure this was _that_ much better for class, but it was certainly something. “I- thank you?”

Remus winked. His lipstick was faded, and a little of it was smeared to the corner of his lip. “Don’t mention it Lolo. That’s not the first time I’ve put my mouth on a-“

Behind them, Roman loudly cleared his throat, cutting Remus off before Logan got the chance. “Still here y’know.”

Remus groaned, rolling his eyes.

Logan, his cheeks still flushed a deep pink, tugged his backpack further up his shoulder. All at once it hit him exactly how ridiculous this all was. He hadn’t even known Remus a month. Logan wasn’t even sure they were friends. And yet the boy was walking him to class every day? And on top of that, more often than not he was carrying his backpack? And Logan was _letting_ him?

“Hey” said a familiar voice from behind Logan, shaking him from his befuddled thoughts.

Damien walked over, plopping down cross-legged beside Roman and Virgil, who were still sprawled on the grass beside the sidewalk. Roman had not yet relinquished his brother’s jacket.

“Hey Dee” Virgil said. Almost the same time Roman said “Hey man”

Logan nodded to Damien. And Remus, grinning, gave a needlessly over exaggerated wave- considering Damien was mere feet away.

“Remy got a new football from town. I wondered if you all would be up for a game later?” Damian asked casually, picking a thread off his black jeans.

Remus gasped so dramatically, he choked. Coughing a little bit, the hurricane of a boy surged forward, grabbing Damien’s hand and pinning it flat between his own.

“Are you wearing black nail polish??” Remus asked, excited. Before Damien could answer, Remus held up a bottle of glittery black nail polish in a skull shaped bottle. Logan was certain that he hadn’t been holding it before but decided he didn’t want to dwell on the mystery.

“I have some too!” Remus chirped, excited.

“Woah” Damien said, taking the polish from Remus and holding it up. “This is cool. Mine is just matte black”

Remus rolled his eyes. “ _Just_ matte black? Matte black is amazing.”

Damien grinned, his dimples, for the first time, obvious. “So, as I was saying, you should all come. Is six tonight a good time?”

“I’d say so” Roman said, easily. “How about you, _dark n’ stormy_?” he asked, taunting.

“That works!” Virgil said sweetly, jabbing an elbow at Roman’s sternum.

“Someone needs to tell Pat” Damien suggested.

Virgil raised his hand. “Got it”

“You’re in, right Logan?” Roman asked, smiling at him.

Logan stalled as four sets of eyes turned to him. “Well I- I. I have a test in two weeks I need to-“

Remus shrieked, falling to the ground, and Logan jumped, startled.

“You did _not_ just say that! Two weeks? _Two?_ Studying? I-“ Remus choked off, flinging an arm over his eyes dramatically. “You have to come; you know you want tooo”

Logan shuffled, his discomfort growing. Remus was right. He did want to come, he really did. But he didn’t know anything about football, for one thing, and for another he had _actually_ been planning on studying for the test he had in two weeks. This time in college was going to determine his whole life, and if he didn’t keep near perfect grades, who was he?

“I- don’t know how to play football” he said weakly, by way of defense. It wasn’t a lie- he’d never touched a football in his life.

Roman stood up, reaching out a hand to Virgil and pulling him up as well- so casually it seemed neither one had even thought about it. “That’s ok. I can teach you.” He offered. “I taught Virgil- he’s not bad now”

Virgil shrugged. “He’s right”

“Remy actually doesn’t know _anything_ about the rules of football” Damien said, an amused tone in his voice. “But he plays anyway.”

Remus threw an arm around Logan’s shoulders, causing the slightly taller boy to start in surprise. “And when all else fails just tackle the nearest person!”

“It’s just for fun” Roman assured. “You don’t have to be _good_. Plus, everyone has to have fun in college, pretty sure it’s a requirement.”

Virgil left Roman’s side, walking up to Logan. He took his hand, squeezing. “You don’t have to play if you don’t want to- but it’d be fun if you came.”

Logan sighed, fighting a pleased smile. “Ok, ok. I’ll try” he said, trying his best to shove down the last few tendrils of anxiety over lost study time.

Everyone present let out similar pleased cheers, and Remus even kissed Logan on the cheek.

After Logan finished having a small, internal freak-out, it immediately dawned on him that Remus was still wearing his glittery lipstick.

“Remus!” he yelled, swiping a hand over his cheek.

Remus cackled, taking off down the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for reading!!! Please leave a kudos or, dare I ask, a comment if you liked it??? :D  
> Everyone please have a wonderful day and stay safe. I'll see you soon.
> 
> ~angelwings


End file.
